Hybrid electric vehicles include an internal combustion engine drivably connected to an electric motor. The electric motor is connected to the crankshaft of the motor, an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,009 ('009 patent). As shown in the '009 patent, the rotor 30 of the motor 24 is connected to the crankshaft 40 through a reduction gearset 42. The rotor is supported on both sides through a journalled connection as indicated at 35 and 70. The end of the crankshaft 40 is rotatably supported by a bearing held by the engine block 38.
While this arrangement provides support for the rotor, it is unlikely that the bearings 70 and 35 will be arranged coaxially and therefore the rotor 30 will not rotate as desired on the axis of the crankshaft 40. One reason for this is that bearing 35 is supported by the housing 26. Housing 26 is attached to the engine in a manner not shown, but typically this is achieved through a bolted and/or pinned connection to the engine block. If not done properly, at least one end of the rotor 30 will be misaligned. Furthermore, the flanges of housing 26 must be square to the axis of the crankshaft and must mate with a similarly square surface on the engine block. Due to manufacturing tolerances, it is likely that the housing 26 will not be perfectly coaxial with the crankshaft, and further misalignment of bearing 35 is likely. Finally, this arrangement requires a relatively large amount of axial package space, reducing the ability to fit this arrangement in a hybrid motor vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a compact method for aligning a rotor to a stator in a hybrid motor vehicle providing adequate support for the rotor.